The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the thickness of an ice layer, and more particularly, a method and apparatus for measuring the thickness of an ice layer automatically without the need of transversing the ice layer.
It is necessary for ice boaters, ice skaters, ice fishermen and the like to measure the thickness of an ice layer to determine whether the layer is of sufficient thickness to support the activity they intend to conduct. Heretofore, the most common method for determining the thickness of an ice layer involves an individual actually going out on the ice, boring a hole through the ice layer and measuring same. While the foregoing method provides an accurate reading, it subjects the individual taking the reading to a certain amount of safety risks. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for automatically measuring the thickness of an ice layer without requiring an individual to actually transverse the ice layer.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for automatically measuring the thickness of an ice layer.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for automatically measuring the thickness of an ice layer without requiring the ice to be crossed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically measuring the thickness of an ice layer which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.